


Kakashi/Female Obito Smut

by RiddleWraith



Series: ObiKaka and KakaObi Drabbles, One-Shots and Plot Bunnies [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU Because Kannabi Bridge didn't happen like it did in canon and everyone is still alive, Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Female Uchiha Obito, Kakashi and Obito are in about the 16-17 age range, Kyuubi attack also didn't happen, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleWraith/pseuds/RiddleWraith
Summary: Obito has the hots for Kakashi and decides to ignore the issue in favor of a toy. Well, until the cause of the issue is found in her apartment with an erection from accidentally spying on her. She decides to put what she has at hand to good use and Kakashi most certainly doesn't complain.





	Kakashi/Female Obito Smut

When she was finally alone in her apartment Obito let out a sigh of relief as she leaned against the door. She had been on a team with Kakashi and Rin for _years_ now. At this point the three of them along with sensei and his family were all one large happy family. Even Kakashi was included in that as much as he avoided socializing where he could. Lately though she had been having what she deemed odd thoughts.

She shouldn't even be thinking of _that_. She told herself that Kakashi was like her _brother_. She had _not_ felt hot and bothered when Kakashi had pinned her after their match no matter _how_ red her face had turned. Her thoughts turned involuntarily back to the match and Kakashi’s strong body pinning her to the ground. She replayed it in her mind, her thighs rubbing against one another as she positively _throbbed_ with want.

Her arousal trickled down the inside of her thighs as she panted heavily. She sighed in annoyance as ignoring it wasn't doing her any good. Well, she _was_ home for the day so she may as well indulge herself. That thought in mind she quickly discarded her shinobi gear and her clothing, pulling out the toy she only used when she _really_ needed that itch scratched. She didn't trust any of the guys around their age in the village or outside of it.

She laid herself back on her bed, spreading her legs in preparation for what she was about to do. Before the toy went near her she slid a hand down and a few fingers entered her folds, spreading the wetness there and collecting some to spread on the head of the toy. After that she pressed the head of the rubber toy against her slit, hissing when it stretched her open as the head pressed into her. It had been awhile since she'd had _anything_ inside her let alone something as big as her toy. She refrained from using the vibration for now, wanting to get used to the size of the toy once more before she actually put it to any real use.

She slid it in carefully, letting it sink into her slowly until it was fully inside her. She had to admit it felt good to be filled after all this time even if it was just by a toy. With that thought she turned on the vibration and used the toy for its intended purpose, fucking herself quickly with the vibrating toy as she played with her clit. It was this that Kakashi accidentally stumbled upon, having come to inform his teammate about dinner plans their sensei had for them that night. Seeing her legs spread wide and fucking herself with a toy like a scene from one of Jiraiya's smutty books had him hard in seconds. For the first time in his life he internally debated on what he wanted to do.

On one hand, there was an _incredibly_ hot woman _right_ in front of him that was practically _begging_ for some actual cock to satiate her. On the other hand said incredibly hot woman was his teammate. She would likely murder him after they were done if she didn't as soon as he tried to touch her. He really, _really_ wanted to sink into her smooth, tight heat. He was _ridiculously_ jealous of the toy being used to pleasure her.

He watched as her brows became drawn, her breath coming out in gasps as she came close to her climax. He could tell when she reached it by the way she tensed and the change in the tempo of her breath. The smell of her arousal hung heavily in the air around them as she climaxed. The sight was so arousing that he had to bite back a moan at the picture she made. It was only by chance that he heard her moan out a name lowly as she came.

He was twice as aroused when he realized it was _his_ name. This time he couldn't stop the low moan that left his throat making her shoot a startled glance in his direction. He watched her eyes scan down to his obvious sign of arousal and widen, licking her lips unconsciously. She forgot about the toy inside her in light of her teammate having found her in such a position and having such a reaction to it. He was surprised when instead of demanding that he get out, she approached him.

He watched her hips sway hypnotically as she stood gracefully, the toy still inside her. When she strode toward him the toy started sliding out slowly due to gravity. It was all he could do not to swallow his tongue when she approached him and grabbed the bulge in his pants, using it to pull him closer to whisper in his ear.

"Are you going to _use_ this," she emphasized her point by gently squeezing the clothed erection making the teen let out a pleased shuddering breath as he bucked against her hand before she continued. "or are you going to make me satisfy _myself_?" she finished, making him shudder with excited lust. He pulled her against him, wasting no time in pulling her to the bed and pushing her down into a kneeling position on the edge of it. He stood behind her, slowly manipulating the toy out of her so he could slide in himself. Once the toy was out he quickly discarded it and his clothing including his mask.

He then filled her slowly with his cock, making her moan as she was filled by something even bigger than her toy. Her insides stretched further yet to accommodate the rigid invading flesh. He could hardly control himself as he sank into her, making his cock feel like it was easing into a hot, wet, _tight_ little oven that clenched around him like it was trying to pull him in. She could eventually take the slow pace no longer and braced her arms on the bed, thrusting back and taking him all in with one thrust. She gasped and threw her head back in pleasure at the feeling of being completely filled by a _real_ cock.

It was _so_ much better than her toys could ever hope to be. As he gripped her hip tightly with a hand he growled and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"If you keep doing things like that, I won't be held responsible for what I do to you." he said, just barely stopping himself from holding her down and fucking her as hard and fast as he could. Her next words shattered his self control and scattered the dust of it in wind.

"I can handle anything you've got. I'll take everything you give me and more." she said, although it was more to spur on the actual action than really challenging him. It worked and before she knew it there was a bruising grip on her hips and he was pulling out quickly, barely giving her time to breathe as he slammed back in as hard as he could. She cried out with pleasure at the hard thrust, eager to feel him abuse her slick hole. They were soon rocking together quickly, the sounds of slapping flesh drowned out by the cries of Obito as she happily took Kakashi's cock as hard as he could give it.

This was brilliant! She didn't know why she hadn't thought of doing this in the first place. Resolving their tension like this when they first teamed up would have made things far easier between the members of their team. Kakashi was reveling in the tight heat and the high, pleased sounds Obito was making as he continuously pounded her with his cock. He'd never had someone that loved it as rough as Obito did and it aroused him _more_ than he had been before.

He had a hard time holding himself back from his climax. He wanted to fill her up with his cum more than he wanted anything in his life. He could tell she was close by the way her slick hole contracted around him every few seconds. He used a finger on her clit to help her along and she was even more vocal as she finally reached her climax. Her walls tightened around him like a vice as she wailed out his name and came.

He followed closely behind her, giving a few more deep thrusts before he finally came. He held her tightly against him with a bruising grip, his cock as deep in her as he could get as he filled her amazingly hot pussy with his cum. She let out a low satisfied moan as she felt the hot flood of semen fill her, utterly satiated and not collapsing only because of the grip Kakashi still had on her hips. Her arms were shaky, fatigued from holding herself up during his very thorough fucking of her and a day full of missions before that. When he finally came back down from his climax he loosened his grip and slowly withdrew his softening flesh from her still clenching hole.

He licked his lips as he watched trickles of his cum leak from her clenching pussy down the inside of her thighs as he pulled himself free of her. It was an enticing sight to say the least and it only made him want to fill her with his cum again just to see more of it. Once he fully withdrew himself she pretty much collapsed forward, crawling up the bed to the center of it and stopping there. She was too tired to keep holding herself up and wanted nothing more than to sleep. Behind her Kakashi debated on if he wanted to join her in bed or if he should leave.

He wasn't sure he would be welcomed and he didn't want to assume she would want him here. Before he could debate further she rolled herself to one side of the bed and looked at him with a tired glare.

"Get your ass _over_ here, Hatake. I'm _not_ going to take care of _myself_ in the morning if you can be here to do it for me." she said, as though it were a foregone conclusion that they were going to sleep together _again_ tomorrow and that he was _obviously_ welcome to stay the night. He didn't debate with himself any further, lying down on the other side of the bed and facing her so he could pull her to him. She went easily, settling in his arms with a content sigh as she drifted slowly off to sleep. He watched her sleep with a small content smile on his face for a while before his exhaustion and the sound of her soft snores lulled him to sleep as well.


End file.
